


Laundry Night

by snuffaluffasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aka female masturbation, Curiosity killed the cat, F/M, Frigging, Laundry, Yum, awkward blaise, but he does get a prize for his effort, draco doesn't get what he want's, dramione - Freeform, heh, idek, kindofjealousdraco, not really - Freeform, short oneshot, the cat is draco, voyer, voyerism, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffaluffasmut/pseuds/snuffaluffasmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Hates laundry night, until a new tenant moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Night

I had lived in the muggle world for five years now. Of course I still used magic, but it was easier to stay away from the headlines for awhile. I lived in Greenwich at the time, about half an hour from london- if there was traffic.  
It was nice to live a simple life in the muggle world instead of at the manor with everyone hustling and bustling about with no real reason to do anything, but always seeming to do something.  
Malfoy Labs was finally starting to take off, so I was hoping I wouldn't have to live in my shitty apartment anymore. I’m not even joking about this. I know, coming from a silver-spooned family, I’m sure people would think that I would be overreacting. I probably am. Seriously, in a whole apartment of only witches and wizards, this place should be nicer. Although, in my favor, there were things about that building that seriously sucked. Like the laundry machines. The dryer was one of the older models, and it would rock like a rodeo bull with a serious itch it can’t reach. The washer would always overflow with bubbles and once, the whole floor was covered in a giant frothy mess.  
The one redeeming thing about my apartment is that I shared it with Blaise. Blaise was my business partner in Malfoy Labs.  
Malfoy Labs is a company Blaise and I created for witches and wizards living in the muggle world can come and work. We test spells and run them through different scenarios to see at what age students at magic schools should be taught the spells, and everything along those lines.  
I had heard that there was a new person moving into the building when Blaise walked into our shared apartment and gave me a huge grin, saying;

“New girl in the building,” pretty straightforward.

“What does she look like?” I asked.

“Don’t know.”

“How do you know she’s a girl?” 

Blaise grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“She had floral furniture, didn’t she?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he deflated. 

I rolled my eyes. 

Three weeks later Blaise and I were hanging out. It was a Saturday and it was one of those days that took forever, but finally got dark. I went to the fridge and grabbed two beers. I handed one to Blaise and popped the top off of my own. We sat down in front of the tele and I switched through channels. Fortunately, we had cable from some cheap wizarding company. The muggle stuff was fine, but there were things in the wizarding world you really don't want to miss. I lazily clicked buttons on the remote Rugby, Soap opera,

“Ooh. Quidditch,” Blaise pointed out. 

We watched it for a bit, and then Blaise reminded me that I was my turn to do the laundry. I groaned, reluctantly taking the laundry basket down the stairs. 

I hate laundry night.

The laundry room was in the basement of the building. No one ever used the laundry room on saturday, so I was was surprised to hear the familiar rocking of the dryer. That’s odd. 

Then I heard a moan. A girl’s moan. Lucky for me, there is a corner where the stairs end and you can see the machines, but I’m pretty sure you couldn't see the where I was standing from the machines. I glanced around the corner. This girl had long, chestnut curls, and wonderful fawn skin. I couldn't see her face.  
She was sitting on the corner of the dryer. Riding it like she hasn't had a good time in decades. Or maybe she was just really horny. I felt blood rush down south as she gave a long sultry moan. Although I was enjoying the scene, I felt like an odd feeling in my chest. Something was too familiar about her. I wanted to stay, but my feet didn't listen and all of a sudden I was back at the top of the stairs. Then I was in my apartment.  
Blaise gave me a look. 

“Why do you still have the laundry.” 

There was no way he was going to tell Blaise about the girl. He would rush down and introduce himself immediately.

“The machines were backed up.” I lied

“On a Saturday?”

I nodded. Fortunately, Blaise just turned back to watching the Harpies. I noticed Blaise’s eyes did follow a certain redheaded streak.  
Draco went to do the laundry on Sunday.

The entire week my dreams were plagued with this familiar little vixen. I have never been so excited for laundry day in my life. 

Saturday finally came, although the week crawled by slower than a snail. 

“It’s my week to do the laundry,” Blaise started towards the basket, but I beat him to it.

“I’ll do it,” I snatched the basket from his hands. 

He gave me a look, but he seemed perfectly fine letting me go down there. 

I basically sprinted down the stairs, stopping short of the bottom of the stairs. I peered around the corner, and there. She. Was.  
Yes. 

Today she had a white blouse on, like she had come home from work and not even bothered to change her shirt. She had running shorts on, they barely reached her thighs and were bright red. 

She was sitting with her back facing me. She was riding the rocking laundry machine like it was the closest thing to sex she had in ages. There was no way this girl didn't have a boyfriend she was so gorgeous she was just as horny, if not more than the last time I saw her. 

I strode into the room, dropping the basket on the concrete with a loud thunk. I reached around her and ran my hands along her beautiful tan arms, kissing her neck. Her breath hitched. She rolled her hips into the rocking machine.  
“Why hello…” Her voice sounded so familiar, but when she groaned all my thoughts were scattered.  
“I’m Draco,” I whispered in her ear and nipped it lightly.

She gasped and whipped around.  
“Malfoy!?”  
“Granger?”  
We jumped away from each other.

We stared at each other, our chest heaving. Her face was flushed, and she slipped down from where she had earlier been… perched.  
“Holy shit,” I breathed out.  
Hermione immediately opened her mouth and began one of her infamous rants. She started on about how she was a grown woman with needs, and something about respecting her privacy, not sneaking up on people when they are frigging. I blinked. Hermione Granger had just said the word “frigging” 

At that very moment, she looked so ravenous. Her skin glowed in that after-sex look. She hadn't orgasmed, and she was squirming. Her hair, looked almost as it had at hogwarts, a bit frizzy, but damn. She was still so hot. 

I did what any respectable gentleman would do. 

I kissed her. 

She did something I wasn't expecting. 

She kissed back. 

I groaned, lifting her by her bum and set her onto the washing machine. I tore open her blouse and the buttons flew across the room clattering and bouncing. I shoved her tiny shorts down her legs. 

She pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and kissed me hard. She reached down and yanked my shirt over my shoulder and threw it somewhere over my shoulder. 

We pulled away for a second. Her blouse was still on, just laying on either sides of her chest. Gods, oh, gods. Her beautiful chest. Her bra was red, lacy and showed off her breasts magnificently. I loved them. I glanced down and her knickers fucking matched. If there was some sort of god or goddess looking over him right then, a million praises. 

“Drake, you forgot the fucking whites again,” Blaise had to interrupt, right then and there. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity-fuck.

“Oh.” 

“Hey Blaise” Hermione waved, she didn't even bother to cover her beautiful lingerie. She was confident, and that was a turn on, but I didn't want Blaise to see anything that I wanted. anything that was mine. Besides, she had jumped away when she had found out it was me, why hadn't she been embarrassed with Blaise? I admit, I was a bit jealous. 

“Hermione?” Blaise raised an eyebrow, dropping the bag of white clothing he had in his hands. 

“Long time no see,” she smiled. 

“Blaise…” I said, looking over my shoulder, my jaw clenched. “Get the fuck out.” 

“Right.” Blaise turned on his heel and left.

“Look, Malfoy, this was fun, but I have to fold my laundry,” Hermione placed her hands on my chest.

“I have to do mine, Granger.” 

She slid down from the drying machine and over to a bag next to the washer. She pulled out a pen and walked back to me. 

She took my hand in hers and clicked her pen. She wrote something on my hand and then looked back up at me. She grabbed my neck and brought me in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she said, 

“My laundry is finished.”

I watched her put back on her shorts and take out her laundry from the dryer. She grabbed her bag and tossed on top of her cooling laundry in her basket. She didn't button up her blouse, or maybe she couldn’t. I didn't try to stop her as she left, and she waved as she turned the corner and walked up the stairs.

I looked down at my hand.  
“0742643764663”

Her phone number. 

I love laundry night.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this oneshot, and sorry for any mistakes, it's really late here. I would love to hear from any of you, and if you have any suggestions for any fics, just message me and we can talk.
> 
> "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity-fuck."- Draco Malfoy


End file.
